


take my hand

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blood, Blood Kink, Body mutilation, Dismemberment, Gore, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: jaemin wants to fist himself, and renjun wants to help.





	take my hand

renjun throws jaemin onto the bed and kisses him hard, pulling the latter’s hair as he whines hot and breathy into his mouth. jaemin clutches hard at renjun’s hips and arms, hard enough to bruise, enjoying the way it makes renjun growl. they look like a couple of wild animals, the way they’re going at each other, as if they haven’t seen each other in weeks.

 

renjun yanks jaemin’s pants and boxers down in one go, and when he reaches to push a finger into jaemin’s hole he’s surprised by how easily it gets swallowed up. he breaks away from jaemin, tries to catch his breath as he pants out “were you - _hah_ \- playing with yourself?”

 

jaemin grins as his eyes roll back a little, and responds, “yeah, i-” he huffs, “i was trying to fist myself but-” he groans as renjun flicks his nipple, “i can’t get the angle right.”

 

renjun smirks, an idea already blossoming in his mind.

  
  


⭑

  
  


in one fell swoop, renjun cuts off jaemin’s forearm at the elbow. jaemin screams, but it trails off into a moan because it just _feels so good_. renjun knows he’s a painslut. he doesn’t have anything to hide. the half of jaemin’s arm that renjun dismembered is warm in his clutch, and he takes pleasure in the feeling of jaemin’s hot blood trickling down his arm.

 

jaemin is writhing on the bed, crying out in a mixture of pain and arousal. when renjun presses two of _his own_ fingers against his loose rim, he groans, already impatient for more.

 

“stop being so stingy, renjun,” he grumbles, arching his back as said boy maneuvers the fingers deeper inside him. its dry and hot, because most of the (very minimal) lube jaemin used earlier has slipped out of his hole, and he relishes in the sharp pain that shoots through him as renjun shoves another two of his fingers into his hole. tears form in his eyes as renjun pumps his four fingers in and out of him, holding jaemin’s severed arm in his own hand, eyes glazed over as he takes in the scene below him.

 

jaemin looks beautiful bleeding out, the bicep of his right arm lying pathetically beside him. renjun watches in wonder as he fucks jaemin with his own fingers, the messy other half of his arm pouring blood over both of them. renjun notices part of the bone of jaemin’s forearm poking out of the gorey stump.

 

eventually he pulls jaemin’s hand all the way out of him, jaemin whimpering as he watches renjun curl his detached fingers into a fist. renjun hesitates for a moment, pressing the ball of fingers against jaemin’s clenching hole, before pushing it into him abruptly. it makes jaemin cry.

 

he sobs as renjun fists him, or he fists himself, he can’t even think about it, his brain is hazy with pain and blood loss and his approaching orgasm. renjun twists his grip on jaemin’s removed limb, and jaemin feels his knuckles scrape against his walls as he wails. renjun’s pushed his arm into jaemin until it’s been swallowed up past his wrist, and jaemin whimpers “i’m gonna cum, junnie.” he throws his good arm over his eyes and arches his back as renjun continues to fuck him.

 

finally he does cum, shooting white all over his bloodied torso, and lets himself drift off immediately. renjun is left holding jaemin’s messy body part, and he tosses it down next to the younger boy’s body. he makes a tight circle with his hand and lazily fucks into it, cumming over jaemin, their cum mixing with jaemin’s blood on his stomach. satisfied, he flops down next to jaemin, and falls asleep.

  
  



End file.
